


Qrow Curling Fantasies

by ImInTheSoupStore



Category: RWBY
Genre: Clothing Kink, Lots of bodily fluids, M/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImInTheSoupStore/pseuds/ImInTheSoupStore
Summary: Qrow comes home and realizes he is alone. ( ͡◉ ͜ʖ ͡◉)
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/his hand
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	Qrow Curling Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #56 "Masturbation Kink"
> 
> This work is part of the Discord Smut Prompts Challenge.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DiscordSmutPrompts/profile

Qrow shut the door to the flat and let out a long pained sigh. He had been doing the routine security patroles have become tedious now that Grimm attacks decreased and the whole mission can basically be reduced to a daily hiking trip. The worst thing was how horny Qrow gets during these lengthy missions. Clover did not help with his constant flirtatious advances. He just had to give him that look everytime Qrow glanced up at him and would say sweet things when nobody was listening, and he just had to wear a sleeveless tight uniform that showed off his arms and his chest and his abs and his- "GODS FUCK!!" Qrow slapped himself. He would have to wait just a little bit until he was upstairs.

That being said, Qrow barely managed to close the door to his room before he dropped Harbinger on the floor in the middle of his room and jumped face first onto his bed. All his muscles began loosening up and Qrow panted from just the pleasure of lying down. But there was much more pleasure to come.  
Immediately he ripped off his vest and shirt and threw it onto the floor next to his bed and began massaging his already rock hard dick through his pants. Reflex driven, he opened the pants and shoved his hand inside and fell on his back. The sensations were overwhelming. His hot skin directly on the clean, soft bed sheets and the feeling of his hand in his pants, touching himself and he could swear he felt the sweat in his neck vaporize as he fell down.

Qrow closed his eyes. He moved his hand a little bit over his balls and moved the other one up to his chest to feel it. His breathing became heavier and he had to fight the urge to fall asleep immediately. Eventually his hand wrapped around his shaft and slowly started stroking up and down. Simply touching himself like this felt so good that Qrow slightly gasped at the feeling of it, but he wanted so much more than this.

He moved his hand down from his chest and trailed down over his abs to the edge of his pants and pulled them down at the front to let his hand go wild on his dick without his pants getting in the way. Qrow didn't want to take off his pants because of a kink Tai gave him back at beacon. He had watched him jerk off occasionally and he'd keep his pants on sometimes as he did it and nothing was hotter than that. For some reason it just stuck with Qrow, probably because of his deep infatuation with Taiyang. His thoughts stuck with Tai jerking off, his heavy breathing as his head was slowly taken over by lust, his skin and shining blond hair being slowly covered in sweat and his beautiful muscles flexing the longer he wanked it.

Lastly Qrow's thoughts inevitably trailed off to Tai cumming. He would moan slowly at first with his beautiful voice once he felt that he was close, but would get faster and louder the closer he got. That along with him unconsciously humping up into the air as his body arched and flushed made for a spectacle on its own, if there wasn't what came right afterwards. Taiyang could put anyone to shame when it came to volume and distance of his cumshots, he could kill a Grimm just by pointing his dick at it. Qrow could swear Tai could completely fill up a fleshjack to the brim-

"fucK! FUCK! FUCK! TOO CLOSE!" Qrow grabbed his pillow and almost ripped it apart under his head as he fought against his orgasm with all his might. His dick was aching for release but Qrow didn't want this to end just yet. Another part of him was sabotaging himself by tensing up his core muscles against his will and spreading his legs so that his pants could rub up against his cock. Qrow didn't even touch himself but he moaned as if he came a hundred times over.   
A few seconds or minutes passed and he was finally ready to touch himself without immediately exploding all over. Qrow decided to take it slow for now and gradually enjoy the feeling of his hard dick against his hand. He was leaking cum and sweat which he used as lube in his moonstruck state.  
As Qrow closed his dark eyes and let his thoughts run rampant he eventually remembered Clover's numerous attempts at flirting with him.   
"God, he's handsome."

Qrow couldn't help but smirk among his deep breaths, knowing that they were gonna get much closer in the future if things continued the way they went now. Clover wore that tight sleeveless uniform that showed of his arms and his chest, two things Qrow enjoyed on all men. He thought more about how those arms would handle a dick and tried to mimic his imagination on his own.  
He wondered whether Clover could shoot massive loads like Tai, but his teal eyes always seemed to catch his attention more than his dick. The cumming face looked so good on Clover it was enough to drive Qrow absolutely wild.

Finally, Qrow remembered again how Clover's uniform "showed off" down there and how he would look like without any clothes.  
In his hand, Qrow's dick started to throb to the beat of his heart. God, how he wanted Clover to just bust through the door and rail him. He didn't even care whether he left the door open or not, the entire world could hear them fucking but he wouldn't care.  
Qrow rubbed his ass against the inside of his jeans and felt every stitch against his skin. Sometimes he felt slutty for going commando but not wearing underwear really payed off in moments like these. Images of Clover shot through Qrow's mind without him even having to think about it and Qrow slowly came closer and closer to the edge.

His hand was gliding across his shaft in various grips he experimented with all while his breathing became more frantic just when he was pulled out of his jacking trance by a noise outside the dorm room. It was the general who walked by the door, talking about something to one of his henchmen.  
"General Ironwood" he thought. Qrow fell onto his back again with his dick still in his hand, looking more like a soda that's overflowing with foam.   
"James..." Qrow was dazed and couldn't think straight anymore. His jerk off session left him a sweaty mess all over and all he wanted now was to stay there in his bed and do nothing but cum for hours. He held down the front of his pants again and started viciously jacking his dick with his other hand, his shiny abs and pecks each bulging and shaking with each breath.

Qrow's moans became more unhinged as he pictured kneeling on general Ironwood's desk wanking off for him while he watched. He thought about James' wide eyes and his gloved fingers stroking himself through his pants and how he'd open up his shirt to reveal his jacked body and how his beard would feel on his face when they kissed and how Ironwood's mechanical parts could fuck him like a jackhammer right there in his office and turn him into the biggest slut on remnant-  
"FUCK YEAH! OH FUCK!" Qrow's eyes shot open and he screamed as he stared directly at his out of control hand working his dick so hard, he practically punched his balls everytime his fist came down to the base of his shaft. He lost all self control and shot a giant load, cumming like a fountain. He struggled to breathe through his clenched teeth while spit and cum landed on his chest, collecting in the ridges between his abs and mixing with the sweat. It felt like a shower, like rain, like-  
Just breathing wasn't enough, because Qrow started seeing stars when the giant waves of pleasure eventually subsided and his hand got slower and slower. Qrow stopped jerking up and down when his hand started overstimulating his now aching dick and collapsed on his back, drenched in various fluids.  
As he opened his eyes, and looked at his pants that were not splattered in white spots and streaks, he suddenly remembered just why Tai kept his pants on during jerk off sessions with Qrow.

He'd ruin his own pants and shove himself into Qrow's face afterward so he could lick them clean, or he would make Qrow put on Tai's pants to make him cum faster and humiliate him.  
Thinking of that made his still hard dick throb once more, pushing out a little more cum that coated Qrow's dick. It was then that he realized he hadn't gone soft yet. He wasn't even all that horny any more, but... he could do this again... right now...  
Furthermore, he knew that if he was to get up, he couldn't lie back down on his bed until his entire matress and pillow had dried off, which might take a while, considering how much Qrow had sweat and cum. So before that happens, he might as well...

  
"Well, time for round two."


End file.
